PROJECT ABSTRACT The current proposal is a renewal application (previously R13 MH074334-01) for funds to enhance and extend the training potential of the annual meeting of the Society for Behavioral Neuroendocrinology (SBN). Founded in 1996 in response to the need for an umbrella organization to unite the diverse disciplines involved in behavioral neuroendocrine research, the SBN holds an annual meeting with an average attendance of over 400 members, which has grown an approximate 50% since its last submission of the proposal. This growth likely results from the effectiveness of the previous support of this proposal in enhancing the trainee's experience, breadth of speakers, and timely scientific workshops. Current membership in the society is 567, with 141 trainees and 426 faculty members. The SBN is an interdisciplinary scientific organization dedicated to the study of hormonal processes and neuroendocrine systems that regulate behavior. This focus is unique among professional societies, thus SBN's annual meetings and its journal Hormones and Behavior provide vital forums for the integration of ideas across the field of behavioral neuroendocrinology. This integration occurs on multiple fronts and spans all levels of biological organization, from molecular to organismal. SBN members conduct research on myriad organisms across a diversity of contexts, including field- based investigations of animals in their natural habitats, laboratory research on important model systems, and clinical research on a variety of topics directly related to human health. The SBN meeting holds career and trainee workshops, and symposia of which include topics related to steroid hormone action, genes, and brain-behavioral relationships with regard to mental health. A critical component of its mission and this proposal is the enhancement of trainee and career development.